


Passion & Duty

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/M, Loyalty, Male Friendship, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>When your heart feels true love for the first time, can you go against the world and everything you believe in?</p>
  <p><img/><br/>(Banner by ningloreth.)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Passion & Duty  
> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/) (Fic LJ: [jadesfic](http://jadesfic.livejournal.com/))  
> Original Couple/Prompt: Lancelot & Guinevere  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the universe of Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns all that. I do this purely for enjoyment with no profit expected. Life is so unfair.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Sexual implications  
> Notes: Written for [dramione_remix](http://dramione-remix.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I’ve taken a LOT of free reign with this fic. There’s very little that’s hugely faithful to the book. It’s still fun to go with. :) I had FUN with this. Oh, it was stressful, especially since I NEVER write long fic. (I'm a drabble queen.) But this was FUN. And I already have oneshots for bits of the story rambling through my head. :) GARGANTUAN thank yous to [caitriona_3](http://caitriona-3.livejournal.com/) for being my beta and to [rightxhere](http://rightxhere.livejournal.com/) for being my cheerleader. I couldn't have done this without them. And thank you, of course, to the mods of [dramione_remix](http://dramione-remix.livejournal.com/) for this wonderful idea! And thank you for reading the inner dark workings of my mind. :)  
> Additional Notes: Hermione's uncle is up to your imagination. :)

  
**Passion & Duty ~ Chapter 1**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione crouched lower into the brush, thorns scraping her arm. Her right hand tightened against the quiver's end and she slowly pulled the bow taut. Taking her aim, she drew in a deep breath and remembered to clear her mind and see her shot. Her head leaned in toward the bow and she saw only the quail: her target.

An arrow whizzed past her and she blinked as the bird hit the ground.

"Ronald!" She yelled and stood up, completely exposing her position. "That was _my_ shot!

"I had a clearer one!" A voice yelled from somewhere behind to her right.

" _I_ waited, your Highness!" Another voice yelled from her left.

She turned around and put her hands on her hips. Both her companions rose from their hiding places. Harry sheepishly looked at her, flicking his brown hair off of his forehead and clearing his throat. Ron, however, just smirked at his victory, his freckles seeming to light up out of his flushed face as he stepped over the undergrowth toward his kill.

"Somebody's in trouble," sang Harry, catching a glimpse of Hermione's reddening face.

Ron stopped short and grinned. With a great flourish, he bowed deeply. "My Princess," he said with his face practically touching the ground. "It is my honor to have killed this bird in your name."

Hermione gave him a withering look. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Harry cover his own grin.

Ron peeped up from his bow and winced at her stare. "To have killed it for you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Ron stood up suddenly and threw his hands in the air. "Alright, alright. I am deeply sorry I took your kill, my lady, and I vow upon my honor to never do it again."

"Honor?" Hermione snorted.

"He resents that," Harry joked as he stepped between them to go inspect the quail. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione sniffed, a slight smile creeping on her face.

Ron walked over to Hermione and took her hand, giving her a small kiss in her palm. "Forgive me, friend?"

She smiled genuinely. "The next three are mine, Sir Weasley."

"Yes, my lady."

Hermione nodded in satisfaction. "It's a fine kill though. Uncle will appreciate it."

"Ha!" Ron blurted. "It's for Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Oh? You're going to give a bird killed in the king's forest to our dear head wizard? You know Dumbledore won't appreciate that."

"He'll get over it. Besides, ever since he took my hawk kill, I've been aching for revenge. I plan on cooking this quail and eating it right in front of him."

"The _eggs_ are his favorite, Ron," Harry said, wrapping the quail's legs in twine and tossing the dead bird toward his friend.

"I knew I forgot something."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at her two greatest friends. Since childhood, the three had been inseparable, growing up in the court together. Harry's parents, once great wizards, died when he was merely a baby, and Ron's parents were advisors to Hermione's uncle, as they had been for her father and mother before they died. While all the adults took care of the kingdom, the three became fast friends and drove everyone crazy. Hagrid gave up letting them help him pick the vegetables. The knights of armor constantly chased them for stealing the swords and playing Knights in Distress. Even the house elves shooed them from the kitchens. Now, they were the adults. Their games still existed but only away from the castle ground where few could see and recognize them, especially Hermione. All propriety was cast to the wind, "Sirs" and "My Lady" only used in sarcasm.

"It's getting close to dusk," Harry remarked.

"And I don't want to miss the feast," Ron grinned.

Hermione snorted. "Do you _ever_ stop eating?"

"What?" Ron stared innocently. "I'm _hungry_!"

Harry laughed and turned toward the castle in the distance. "Shall we?"

Hermione hoisted her bow onto her shoulder and looked up the hill and the cliffs that towered at the top. "Fifteen minutes?" she asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in exasperation. "You think Fawkes is any different from the _last_ time you checked on him?" Ron responded sarcastically.

Hermione narrowed her eyes again. "Where did you get that quail again?"

Ron grimaced. "Fine! Fifteen minutes!"

"Be careful, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and started up the hill. "Always am."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her breath came in short gasps and she leaned over and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. The hill was _never_ merciful toward her and no matter how agile and quick she was, it was her worst enemy. She stared at the ground and trees around her, silently cursing them for being there and half expecting them to stick out a tongue at her. She stood up and walked between the last few trees before seeing the clearing through the foliage. The small circle of clear land was surrounded by trees, the sun reflecting the almost white rocks of the cliff that completely enclosed one side of the circle. She cast her eyes up and saw that hundreds of feet in the air, the small niche where Fawkes nested was still there.

Twigs across the clearing snapped and she ducked behind a tree. From her hiding place, she watched as a man of about seventeen finally broke through the forest, creating rustling of leaves and causing birds to flutter from the noise he made. His blonde hair reflected the bright sunshine and his eyes were sharp and clear. She noticed muscle under his white shirt and his legs moved with a purpose under his brown breeches and black boots. She took him to be a hunter, but of what, she was unsure. A quiver full of arrows and a hilt of a sword peeked out from his belt and a leather strap around his chest hid another weapon that rested on his back. As he studied the landscape around him, his eyes darted back and forth in expectation and when they came to rest on the cliff and the nest that lay hundreds of feet in the air, they grew hopeful. She watched as he took hold of the rocks and started to climb

"I wouldn't," she called out.

He dropped down and quickly armed his arrow. He took aim toward the forest where she stood behind the tree. "Who's there?" he said.

She slowly came out of her hiding place, bow armed and at the ready. Knowing he was a stranger to these woods of hers, she felt confident that she had the advantage of hiding and skirting away if she had to, but no one had come after the phoenix in years and she was still wary of someone brave enough to venture forth and find the bird.

He had gone completely still, but she was confused as to why he had not yet taken aim. In fact, he seemed frozen in place, almost as though under a spell. She furrowed her brow and said, "You must be very brave to venture here."

The statement seemed to shake him out of his reverie and he also furrowed his brow and seemed to sneer. "And why is that? Bravery doesn't seem to be an issue against a clearing guarded by a girl."

 _Stranger, indeed,_ she thought. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at his audacity and she smirked. "I'm not that formidable an enemy, stranger, but don't underestimate me. I know these woods better and they are not a hunting ground. They're a protected place and give no welcome to unbidden guests."

"Then why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

She could feel her agitation growing at his unwillingness to answer her question. "Because what is up there on that cliff," she took an arm from her bow and gestured toward the sky, "deserves the respect of being left alone. He's a guardian of our lands and anyone unwilling to respect that is not welcome here."

She could see the wheels turning in his mind as he took this in. Suddenly, he smirked. "Well, in that case." He lowered his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver.

She blinked, confused.

"I take it you're the protector of the phoenix, then?" He continued.

"I…" she stumbled, even more confused by his words.

"Because my master sent me here to retrieve the bird as a prize for his future wife, but if I was, as I so obviously am, stopped by such a formidable enemy as the phoenix's protector, then…" He trailed off and smiled.

Hermione stared at him, completely baffled. The gravity of his words sunk in and she found herself calming slightly. She gazed at the boy, taking in the sight of his now comfortable stance and the way his lips had curved in a smile. She tried to fight it, but his smile was infectious and before she could stop herself, her lips had also turned upwards. She took the steps out from her hiding place.

"I take it your master wouldn't be too keen on you returning without his prize, then?" She asked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

He chuckled and crossed his arms as well. "Hardly," he said. "Though I imagine when I tell him that the protector happens to be a beautiful young woman who gave me due cause and payment to leave, he'll probably understand."

"Payment?" Hermione flushed before she could stop herself, both annoyed at his boldness and taken aback by his words. She had a right mind to call for Ron and Harry and clap the boy in irons. "What's your name?" Her voice had a biting edge.

He smiled deeper and took a step toward her. "Somehow I doubt my name is of consequence. The protector has asked me to respect this area, and so I have."

Her flush faded and she narrowed her eyes, feeling something else was coming. "But?"

"But," he took another step toward her. "What will you give me in return?"

"What?" Her jaw dropped.

"Well, if not killing this bird is worth my master making me shod his horse for the next week, I feel I ought to be owed _something_."

She took a step back to match another forward one from him, more surprised than fearful. She thought of all the times her nursemaid, Madam Pomfrey had told her over and over again to be wary of being alone with a man of a lesser station and wanted to kick herself for stopping him from climbing the cliff and wishing he'd just fallen off of it.

He took another step, closing the distance between them. She felt his breath on her face as she stared at him. His scent was of musk and sweat and his chest grazed her breasts, making her react to the feel of steel muscle underneath his skin. She suddenly wanted the earth to open up and swallow her for the wantonness she felt because of the way he was looking at her and her brain reeled as her common sense fought against the itching in her fingers to reach up and see if he felt as good as he smelled.

"What do you want?" She whispered, fearful and ready to flee at his answer.

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes boring into hers and whispered back. "Just a kiss."

Utter relief and sheer panic welled up inside of her at the same time and her breath hitched in her throat. Her brain screamed to turn and run, but when his hand lifted and fingers lightly touched her cheek, her whole being felt soothed and she closed her eyes at his touch. His lips softly touched hers in a feather light kiss and her lips answered as she kissed him back. She felt tingles in her cheeks and when he pulled away, she opened her eyes. The smirk had disappeared and his eyes searched her face for a reaction. She blinked a few times and leaned her head barely an inch toward his face, silently wanting him to kiss her again and curious to know more than the featherlike kiss he'd given her.

No disappointment transpired as he pressed his lips to hers with full power and her whole body seemed to gasp in delight and desire. His arm reached behind her and he pulled her entire body to him, one hand in her hair as he held her head against his. His kisses were passionate and demanding and soft all at the same time and Hermione melted into them. When his tongue found its way between her lips, she opened her mouth and accepted him with her own. Her arms snaked up from the chest she discovered was as rock hard as she'd thought and she moved them to wrap around his neck, pulling him into her.

A flurry of birds flew out of the trees in the direction from whence he had come and they broke apart, the passionate moment gone. His head whirled toward the sound and then back to her, his face flushed and full of worry. She looked back at him in longing and could tell by the way he looked at her that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. And more.

Branches snapped and he stepped away from her. "Go," he whispered. "I'll find you again."

She took a step back toward her hiding place, pushed only by his orders. Her fingers itched again to touch him. He wrung his hands and watched her until she disappeared into the brush. She saw him staring at her as though he knew she was there even with the shadows and the twilight hiding her from view. When he looked down, his brow furrowed and his face stricken, she turned and quiet as a rabbit, fled down the hill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

  


**Passion & Duty ~ Chapter 2**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As she ran, her brain came out of the lustful fog and what she had done became clear and more real. Stopping suddenly by a small stream, she tried to catch her breath and her eyes darted back and forth. She finally closed her eyes and replayed the kisses in her mind. How he looked, how he felt, the groan that escaped from his throat when she finally pulled him to her.

Her uncle's voice suddenly rang throughout her head, reminding her that she did not dwell on dreams, but rather remained cool and logical, and that would make her a great queen one day. Her eyes opened as she realized that the last five minutes had been something that couldn't be, something that never _should_ have happened. Though her lips prickled from the stranger's touch, her brain won over this time. Her walls built again and she flushed in embarrassment and disappointment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Listening to the sounds of her fading footsteps, Draco ran a hand through his hair and tried to reorganize his brain. She was just… _perfect_. The way she had glared at him made him want to taunt her. The way she'd so keenly matched his humor made him want to be closer to her. The way she hadn't run away but boldly stood her ground when he approached made him want more. _Much_ more.

When she'd kissed him back the first time, he had to pull away in surprise. He'd studied her face and saw confusion and conflict, but not fear. She didn't cringe at his touch the way other women had, the way Severus had told him they would. And when she lifted her face closer to his for more, he couldn't help himself. He poured everything he had into that kiss, a kiss with someone whom he'd completely forgotten to ask her name.

He crouched into a squatting position, his knees suddenly shaky and his hands trembling from the influence she'd had over him all of a sudden. He wasn't like this. He was better than some romantic fool to be overpowered by a kiss. Yet when he closed his eyes and remembered the way her skin and lips had felt, his whole body ached for more of her.

"Draco!" Theo suddenly called from the forest.

"Come out, come out!" Blaise laughed.

Draco took a deep sigh to compose himself and stood, turning to face the two men coming out from the forest. Theo looked worried, his tall and lean frame casting a shadow on Blaise, who was smirking at Draco's annoyed look.

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Blaise sneered.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked between the two, making his way back down the hill and toward their camp. "Apparently, it's a sacred place," he said.

Theo snorted. "Was that written on the side of the cliff?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh stop it, Theo," Blaise added. "I told Cedric he should've sent me."

Draco whirled around so fast that Blaise almost fell back and had to grab a tree to steady himself. "You may make light of where we are and what we're doing, Blaise," he growled. "But this is what we've been called to do and unlike you, I keep my promises."

"Draco, relax," Theo interrupted. "And Blaise? Stop being an ass." He walked past Draco and continued on their way. "We're all here for the same reason, Draco. Even though Blaise is an idiot, he understands honor."

Draco cast a withering look at Blaise, which made Blaise snap. "For the last time, that…wasn't…my…fault," he snarled through gritted teeth.

"No, it wasn't," said a voice from lower down the hill. The three turned to see Cedric standing there with his arms crossed. "I thought I chose three warriors, not three children."

The men bowed their heads slightly, suddenly ashamed of their loud argument. Cedric walked up to them. "All past actions aside, I chose the three of you because I know you to be loyal and cunning and worthy of protecting me. Did I choose wrong?"

"No, your Majesty," Theo responded for all three of them.

Cedric looked at each of them carefully and seemed to relax. "I know we're all tired and ready for this journey to be over. Tomorrow, it will be. Try to hold it together." His smile was infectious and the men's shoulders lost their tension. Cedric clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder in friendship. "Theo, take those rabbits and make us some dinner. And Blaise, the horses need water. Draco, I need a word with you."

Theo and Blaise nodded their heads, turning to fulfill their duties. Cedric turned to Draco and led them both away from the other men. "I thought you told me you were over this."

Draco sighed. "I'm trying, Cedric."

Cedric looked worried. "You spent the whole summer with Severus before this trip. Did he cast more doubts in your mind?"

Draco tensed at the sound of his former guardian.

Cedric sighed and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "This rift between you and Blaise is too large, Draco. And you need to see the situation from all angles. I have, and so should you. It wasn't his fault. All of us lost the day of the siege. Blaise more than any of us." Cedric patted him on the shoulder. "You three are all that is left of the Knights, all whom remain of the best protectors of the Royal Family. Forgive Blaise, forgive all of it, and remember that you and he and Theo have your duty and honor to uphold." He smiled. "For what it's worth, I count the three of you as my brothers. And never have any of you made me think otherwise."

Draco looked down to hide his pride. "Forgive me, my lord," he whispered.

"Forgive _yourself_. It's not really Blaise you're angry with."

Draco looked into Cedric's face and felt his chest swell with pride and esteem for the young king. He smiled. "Never have I known a better king, my lord."

Cedric grinned and leaning in, whispered, "You probably won't again."

They chuckled and Cedric squeezed Draco's shoulder and dropped his hand, turning to back to the fire where the other two men sat on logs, tending the rabbit stew. "Now," he said, rubbing his hands together in earnest and sitting on a log. "Where's my bird?"

"Erm…" Draco looked at Cedric uncomfortably.

Cedric's eyebrows rose. "I've never known a challenge you couldn't overcome."

Draco lifted his eyes to the sky in search of the best possible explanation. "You would've considered her a challenge as well, Cedric."

"The bird?"

"The girl."

Cedric's eyebrows rose even higher. Blaise laughed and Theo said, "I think I'm going to like this story."

Draco recounted the details of the clearing, subtly leaving out the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin. Embarrassed, he peeked up to see all three of the men grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well," Theo remarked.

"Played that well, didn't you?" Cedric said.

"I don't think he played at all," Blaise suddenly said softly.

Draco looked at Blaise and saw an understanding on his face. Even without adding the finer details, Blaise just… _knew_. He found it humorous, as he knew his comrades would, but he knew there was more to the story than Draco had let on.

Cedric and Theo looked between Draco and Blaise. "Explain?" Cedric said.

Blaise leaned back and rested his head on a tree, crossing his arms and looking at Draco with his eyebrows raised. Draco nodded his permission.

"Well, you have to remember that Draco and I have always been brothers. Grew up together, fought together, killed together." At this, Draco lowered his head but Blaise pressed on, his outer shell as hard as the day of the siege. "I know to everyone else, the ‘Dragon' loved and made people lose." Blaise smiled at the nickname and Draco rolled his eyes at how untruthful it was. "All the ladies of the court wanted you, all the knights wanted to be you." Blaise turned to Theo and Cedric. "But the only time Draco ever loved a woman in his life was the day he was born. Never once has he fallen in love beyond that."

Cedric turned to Draco. "I thought I knew everything about you, Draco."

Draco smiled. "I'm not that much of an open book, Cedric."

"So, never once, despite all the rumors, did you fall in love with one of the queen's ladies?" Theo asked.

Draco shook his head.

"If it makes you feel better, Draco," Blaise remarked. "Neither have I."

Draco looked at Blaise and despite all the hurt in his heart and bitterness toward that day felt a small rekindling with his brother-in-arms. "Wasn't worth it, was it?" He said sadly.

Now it was Blaise's turn to shake his head. "Not to feel again."

Theo heaved a huge sigh. "I hope you two find it one day," he smiled and stirred the stew.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "We know, we know, Theo. ‘ _It's sooo worth it._ '" The men laughed. "Pitiful romantic."

Theo grinned. "Hey, look, just because I got the most beautiful lady of the court."

"No, Theo, that's your mother." Blaise interrupted.

Theo tossed a handful of dirt in Blaise's direction. Cedric laughed and Draco smiled as the two men turned into teenagers, throwing dirt and chasing each other around the campfire.

Draco leaned back against his log and interlocked his hands behind his head. He lifted his eyes and stared at the last bit of light before the red and setting sun went down. His thoughts returned once again to the couple of moments in the clearing. Closing his eyes, he remembered everything he could about her. He tried to smother it, but that old, familiar feeling slowly trickled its way into his chest. He opened his eyes, suddenly misty from realizing that he was capable of feeling that emotion again. The first stars twinkled in the sky and he counted them. Across his sight, he thought he saw a red bird fly throughout the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione could hear Harry and Ron before she saw them. Not caring what their argument was about this time, she pushed the last branch out of the way and stepped into the section of woods where the quail fell. She stood completely still, embarrassed and somewhat in a state of shock. It didn't occur to her that Harry and Ron had stopped arguing until she heard Ron talking to her.

"Hermione!"

She blinked and finally focused her eyes on her surroundings. The dusk of the night was casting greater shadows and she was silently grateful since those shadows hid the blush she knew she still had on her cheeks. Harry had a worried expression on his face and Ron just looked annoyed.

"What?" she whispered.

Annoyance passed off Ron's face and he took a step toward her in concern. "I called your name three times before you looked up. Are you okay?"

Hermione blinked again, several bats this time. "I…"

Harry no longer held back but rather practically ran to her and touched her on the arm. "Tell me no one hurt you."

Hermione looked at him like his hair had turned blue. "What are you talking about?"

Ron exploded. "Merlin's beard, Hermione! WHAT is going on?!"

Hermione looked back and forth between Ron and Harry. Harry, with worry etched into his scarred forehead and Ron with enough red in his face to rival his hair. It had honestly never occurred to her that she would be _telling_ anyone about what had happened. And she found herself wishing she'd brought someone else with her to hunt today. _Anyone_ but these two, the two friends who automatically knew when something was wrong and that she had a secret to share. Anyone else never would've been the wiser. She supposed that was what happened when you grew up with people. Try though she may, she never _could_ get anything past these two.

So she tried changing the subject.

"It's almost nightfall," she bristled and adopted her royal role. "Let's head back to Hogwarts." She took steps away from them and reached down to gather her bag that the two men had been watching. She turned and started tromping through the forest in the direction of the castle, going only about twenty feet before she realized that they weren't following. She closed her eyes, hung her head and let out a long sigh. She turned back, entered the clearing where the men stood, dropped her bag and said, "Alright!"

No one, save her facial expressions, moved as she told the story. Never one to leave out any explanation, no matter how ashamed she was, she described the lighting, the kiss in its entirety and even the way his hair felt. Her voice shook a little when she said the words he'd said: "I'll find you."

She finally looked at Harry and Ron. Ron looked completely baffled, but Harry's expression confused her. He almost looked… _amused_.

Ron started. "But...but what about—"

"Shut it, Ron," Harry interrupted.

"But Harry, she's supposed to—"

"When have you _ever_ cared about rules, Ron?" Harry turned to Ron with a look of exasperation on his face.

"It's not my rule, Harry!" Ron started yelling. "This…this just…no. Hermione, no. After this, we never mention it again."

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. She was genuinely surprised and hurt at Ron's reaction, hoping that both her friends would understand. Harry reached up and smacked Ron in the head. Ron whirled on him, but Harry grabbed Ron by the elbow and pulled him to the other side of the clearing, talking urgently to him in a hushed and obviously angry voice. Hermione watched in absolute confusion until the boys walked back and stopped in front of her, Harry looking satisfied and Ron looking sheepish. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait." Hermione stopped him. She turned to Ron. "Ron, whatever feelings about all of this aside, I know why you're angry. I knew it would never leave the three of us and that's why I thought it safe to tell you. I know how important this is to you since your parents arranged this match." Ron looked down at his feet and she could see he was embarrassed of his reaction. "But you're right to be angry. I never thought…I never would've normally…" She found it hard to get the words out, thinking of the clarity she'd felt when she was face to face with the stranger from the cliff.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron whispered.

Harry walked up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It won't leave the three of us, but _I_ want you to know something." He stopped long enough for Hermione to raise her head and look into his eyes. "Your heart is free until tomorrow."

She chuckled as the embarrassment left her body and a small tear rolled down her cheeks. "I suppose it's not worth mentioning again, though, is it? One whirlwind kiss is fleeting considering what's going to happen."

Harry furrowed his brow and Hermione thought he was going to argue, but he seemed to think better of it and simply said, "At least you got one whirlwind out of all of this."

"Besides," Ron said. "If our Hermione is actually breaking a rule, even for a moment, I can now go into battle and die happily."

"Ron!" Hermione laughed and walked up to him to give him a hug.

He hugged her back, finally pulling away and jokingly said, "'Course, I _still_ will never forgive your uncle or my father for not setting you up with me."

Hermione laughed out loud and heard Harry interject. " _I_ was in the second slot, Ron."

"You wish, Potter."

Hermione picked up her bag and bow. "I hope you two are very happy together." She gave them a wink and started walking toward the castle, smiling at the sputtering and arguments coming from her two friends as they walked after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Passion & Duty ~ Chapter 3**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The noon sun streamed through the stained glass windows, making specks of dust stand out against the stone steps. Her skirts rustling the stone hallways, Hermione quickly ran down the stairs, tying the lace at her breast. Her maid, Lavender, rushed behind her, trying in vain to tie the ribbons that laced up the back of her dress. They stopped in front of the curtain that separated the Great Hall from the rest of the castle.

"By heavens, my lady," Lavender sighed as she brushed the shoulder of Hermione's dress. "One day your uncle is going to see to it that you stop gallivanting throughout the forest."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Lavender." Hermione smoothed a hand over her hair and grimaced as she felt a small twig buried deep in her hair.

"You underestimate him, my lady," said a voice from behind them both. They turned and Lavender made a quick curtsey as Hermione straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin in the face of Sir Remus. "He knows more than you think."

Hermione felt a small smile creep up onto her face. "Then why doesn't he stop me, sir?"

Sir Remus smiled and leaned in closer to her face. "Because he knows you are your father's daughter. And your father broke many a rule in his days." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Her smile grew bigger and confidence rose in her chest as she took Sir Remus's arm. Lavender successfully pulled the twig from her braid and shooed them both toward the curtain.

The curtains were opened by two guards standing at attention. Hermione looked around the room as Remus led her toward her uncle. At least five stories high, the Great Hall was the crowning glory of Hogwarts. Huge windows on either side of the room let the sun inside, warming the cold stone walls. Small panes of stained glass, a gift to her late grandfather from Madame Maxine, created bright bits of color on the floor. The entire court had been summoned and considering the occasion, everyone was dressed elegantly. Hermione saw Ron and Harry standing there in their dress armor and smiled and winked at them. Harry grinned in response and Ron winked back. On either side of the thrones in the center of the room, the ambassadors stood milling, waiting in anticipation. As she passed the group on the right, the Duchess Minerva reached out and took her hand, dropping a small curtsey. She leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Make us proud," she whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione blushed at the trust the old woman placed in her and squeezed her hand. Remus led her up the stairs to the throne, taking a deep bow in front of her uncle. Hermione nodded her head in respect.

"So," her uncle began, "are you ready to do your duty, my lady?"

Hermione smiled and felt calmer than she imagined she would feel when this day arrived. "I am, Uncle."

Her uncle stood and placed his arms on her shoulders, leaning in and giving her a kiss on either cheek. The crowd applauded at their display and her uncle whispered in her ear.

"That's my girl."

As no one knew when the honored party would arrive, Hermione watched as her uncle conducted the daily affairs. The crowd of lords and ladies, adorned in festive robes for the day's occasion, mingled back and forth, laughing and chatting and drinking butterbeer. After a couple of hours, Hermione rose from her place beside her uncle and wandered down the stairs to Harry and Ron. Harry was still teasing Ron about taking Hermione's kill when the trumpets announced what everyone had been waiting for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco adjusted Cedric's cape as the huge stone doors of the throne room opened. He turned to check over the appearances of Blaise and Theo and gestured to Blaise to adjust the position of his sword. Theo, of course, looked perfect, as always, never a hair out of place or a single misplaced crease. Cedric turned to look at Draco and Draco looked back into the eyes of his almost brother.

"This is it," Cedric whispered.

Blaise put a hand on Cedric's shoulder and Theo bowed his head. Draco smiled genuinely at the sudden little boy that appeared out of the eyes of his king. "It's going to be perfect, Cedric."

Cedric's worried expression softened as his features visibly relaxed. Beyond the brotherly scene, Draco heard the herald announce their party, and he could see the crowds parting, clearing the path of the long red and gold trimmed carpet laid out in their honor. All four of the men stood at attention, composing themselves for the important moment and Cedric took the first step forward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trumpets played an incantation and Hermione saw her uncle rise from his throne and descended the stairs to the floor of the throne room. Harry placed a hand on the small of her back and whispered into her ear.

"You're going to be beautiful."

She smiled and a flush crept up into her cheeks. She looked at Harry and he smiled reassuringly. From the corner of her eye, she saw her uncle reach out his hand to her future husband and took a deep breath in and out to gain some composure. She looked once more at her friends and Ron reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Turning toward the party, she surveyed the man that was to be her husband before taking a single step forward. Dark slightly curly hair fell across his forehead and his smile created deep dimples in his cheeks. Though he was tall and lanky, he filled out the royal Hufflepuff uniform with ease and strength. His eyes were what caught her attention the most: though they took in his surroundings with a quick glance, aware of all that was around him, they were soft and she could see his emotions plain as day in their orbs.

She smiled, feeling a sigh of relief building in her lungs. She lowered her head, discreetly pinched her cheeks and smoothing out wrinkles in her long blue skirt. As she raised her head, she took a step forward, smiling and nodding toward the other guests that had attended the greeting. Her eyes darted back and forth to faces as they nodded or bowed until her eyes came to rest of the three gentlemen that had protected King Cedric to come and meet her.

As her eyes fell on a face framed by white-blonde hair, she stopped dead in her tracks and her breath hitched in her throat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And was the journey tolerable?" the king kindly asked.

"Quite enjoyable, actually, your Majesty," Cedric smiled. "It's not often I'm allowed anywhere without a platoon of men behind me, so this almost turned more into a time out than an undertaking."

The king smiled in return. "I imagined you would enjoy the journey. You're so different from your father in your love of the outdoors." He leaned in to where only Cedric and his men could hear him. "And as I understand, three Slytherin soldiers have more skill and cunning than _two_ platoons."

Blaise and Draco smiled in gratitude and Theo bowed slightly at the waist toward the king. "And these are the best, your Majesty," Cedric agreed. "They've been my brothers since they were children."

Draco took the moment of ease in conversation to cast one more cautious eye around the room, looking for any sign of dangers. The conversation between the king and Cedric became noise in the background as Draco looked past Theo to his right. He went stock still and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

No longer was she wearing the breeches and tattered brown shirt of a huntress, but rather filling out a blue dress festooned with ribbons along the front of her chest and around her arms. Her hair, no longer fighting to be pulled back in a loose braid, was piled upon her head and a long, lone tendril fell soft upon her left shoulder. Her eyes, though, were locked with his and held the same spirit he had seen not eighteen hours ago. A thousand questions and emotions passed in her eyes before she finally dropped her gaze and seemed to stare dumbfounded at the floor. Draco cleared his throat and looked down himself.

"And of course, Cedric," the king continued, "it's time."

Cedric nodded and turned toward the king's gestured direction, blocking the view for his men. Draco took the moment to draw in a deep breath, and try to gather his thoughts, but he was hopelessly interrupted when the king turned and Draco could see king introducing Cedric to his future bride.

 _No,_ he thought. _Merlin, _anyone_ but her._

Whatever moment had transpired when their eyes had locked across the throne room was completely past as he watched Princess Hermione take Cedric's hand in greeting, her smile genuine and seemingly smitten. Cedric leaned over to place a kiss on Hermione's hand, and Draco felt a small rush of jealousy flood his brain, remembering the way her hand had traced feather light touches in his hair. He felt Blaise elbow him in the ribcage.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered.

Draco blinked and looked at Blaise with an air of confusion. "Why? What am I doing?"

"You stopped breathing."

"Huh?"

Theo hissed at them both from behind. "Shut it, both of you!"

Draco and Blaise looked forward as Hermione giggled at something that had been said by Cedric. The king clasped his hands behind his back and looked pleased.

"Princess, allow me to introduce you to the remaining members of the Knights, my most trusted friends and brothers-in-arms." Cedric took Hermione's arm and led her in front of the three men, who each lowered themselves onto one knee.

Draco felt the whole world turned blurry and heard very little of the introductions until Cedric said his name. He took a deep breath and stood at full attention, his face full of formality.

"And Draco Malfoy," he heard Cedric say. "Though you probably know his reputation best by the name ‘The Dragon.'"

Draco bowed his head slightly and forced himself to look into the princess's eyes. Her own eyes seemed stricken, but her face didn't waver. She smiled politely at Cedric's explanation and said, "I've heard of your adventures, Sir Malfoy. I was sorry to hear of your parents."

Draco cleared his throat, unsure whether he felt choked because of the woman in front of him or at the mention of his parents. "Many more were lost that day, your Highness." He saw her flinch as he said her title. "Thank you for your condolences."

"Well," the king interrupted. "Shall we adjourn for the day and prepare for dinner? I'm sure you gentlemen would like a rest."

"That's very kind of you, your Majesty," Cedric agreed, once more kissing the princess's hand. He turned and the crowds parted, making a path for the four men.

Draco turned and followed Cedric without a backwards glance, his chest tight and hurting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Passion & Duty ~ Chapter 4**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione said her farewells for the evening and rushed to her room to get ready for dinner, grateful to have the hours of formality overwith. She slammed the door behind her just as Lavender rounded the corner of her dressing room, holding up a dress in either hand.

"My lady?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

Hermione looked at Lavender. "I...Lavender, I need a minute." She opened the door behind her. "Please?"

Lavender furrowed her brow but laid the dresses on the bed and curtsied. "Let me know when you're ready, your Highness." She stopped beside Hermione before exiting the room. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a minute." Hermione all but shoved Lavender out of the room, closed the door and locked it behind her.

She walked about five steps before her knees stopped supporting her and she fell to the floor, her dress splaying out around her. Her ribbons suddenly felt too tight and she couldn't breathe. She grasped at them, pulling as much as she could until she finally felt a little relief in her lungs. She covered her face with her hands, but her eyes were wide behind her fingers.

"No. No no no," she whispered.

She peeked through her fingers, hoping she'd find herself in a different dress, the time of day sooner or later, _anything_ different to make her believe everything that what had happened today was only a dream. But her dress stayed blue and the evening was still thick with dusk. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees.

She was always a logical thinker. She thought problems through until a solution presented itself. Rarely, if ever, was emotion in her way. This was what made her a perfect ruler. Once upon a time, she might have felt feelings for Ron or Harry, but they were quickly diminished once she realized that the likelihood of her ever being matched with them was very rare. Though the ladies of the court tittered and blushed behind their whispers, Hermione always felt that such ridiculousness was a waste of time. This was a logical way of thinking, perhaps, considering as queen, she would probably fall in love with the man she would marry over time throughout their marriage. And King Cedric had turned out to be the perfect fixture in the plan set out for her life. Handsome, charming, a good ruler and a good man, but she knew what she was: a queen. Her body belonged to the state. Her wistfulness and girlish tittering were squashed in her mind. Her views were taken seriously. And surely, King Cedric felt the same way, being a ruler herself.

But Sir Draco Malfoy…

Never before in her life had she felt her chest constrict and flood with desire the way it had when he had kissed her. Her knees had gone weak and her skin had itched. Her stomach had ached and her loins pulsed for more of him. The way he had looked at her in the throne room made her mind go crazy with confusion and hurt and disbelief, but her body still reacted the same way it had that afternoon and her heart still throbbed when she had seen him.

She suddenly realized her heart… _hurt_.

She shook her head quickly. Glaring at nothing in general, she rose and brushed off her dress, as though brushing off any feelings that might dampen her role in life. Her heart was a misnomer right now. She had a duty to perform. She pushed all thoughts of Draco Malfoy to the back of her mind and went to call Lavender back in to help her dress for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So!" Blaise announced from the doorway of Draco's bedroom. Draco rolled his eyes in response. "Lots of beautiful ladies here in Gryffindor."

Draco said nothing.

"I personally caught the eyes of at least five," Blaise rubbed in.

"Huh," Draco grunted in response.

"Awww," Blaise retorted. "Why so bitter, Draco? Didn't see your lovely protector? Nothing more than a commoner I take it?"

"Drop it, Blaise."

Blaise held his hands up in surrender. "Just making sure your blood still runs, Malfoy." Draco turned and stared until Blaise left the room, passing Theo on his way out. "See if you can cheer our boy up, Nott."

Theo looked at Blaise and then Draco in confusion. Blaise whistled down the hallway. "What's he on about?"

Draco went back to unpacking his satchel. "Nothing. Just being Blaise."

Theo closed the door behind him and crossed his arms. "Talk."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and turned to stare down his friend. Something in Theo's eyes stopped him and he felt conspicuous, suddenly under Theo's penetrating stare. No matter how hard he tried, he never was able to be that dishonest with Theo, who took the situation under his control and calmed everyone down, seeing reason on every side. It was Theo's advice that had commonly helped Cedric carry out smaller decisions and more than once, both Blaise and Draco had suggested Cedric promote Theo to a full advisor, though Theo would've refused. He loved being a soldier too much.

"I can't tell you, Theo," Draco said honestly.

Theo's eyebrows lifted. "Huh. No attempt at a lie. Must be serious."

"I don't lie all the time, Nott."

"Not to me." Theo smiled. "Then give me a category."

"No." Draco turned and continued unpacking.

He heard Theo sigh. "Draco, your face looks like the sky suddenly turned pink and rainbows attacked you. _What_ is going on?"

Draco closed his eyes. "I really can't tell you, Theo."

"Girl in the clearing again?"

"Theo," Draco growled.

"Was she in the great hall? I saw your face go all blank. Did you see her?"

"Theo, _stop_."

"She was, wasn't she?"

Draco clenched his teeth and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You might as well tell me, Draco. You know I'll figure it out eventually."

"No."

"Lady of the court? With her husband on her arm?"

" _No._ "

"No, it wasn't or no, you won't tell me?"

Draco turned and looked at his friend. "I seriously _can't_."

Theo narrowed his eyes and stared at his friend. Once again, Draco felt uncomfortable and a muscle jumped in his jaw as he lifted his head to stare Theo down.

Theo finally shrugged. "Fine. You want to suffer in silence, so be it."

The door flew open as Blaise stormed into the room. "Draco, I need to borrow your black scarf."

"You have your own, Blaise."

"It's soiled and I need one tonight."

"Wear something else."

"No, it has to be the black scarf!"

"Blaise, do you realize how much you sound like a girl?" Theo interjected.

Blaise turned and glared at Theo. "I've always had luck with a woman when I wear a black scarf."

"Only one now? That was quick," Draco smiled.

Blaise's eyes turned dark. "She's perfect."

"Aren't they all?" Theo smirked.

Draco reached into his knapsack and extracted his black scarf. His fingers felt the green stitching in the seam and remembered the way his father looked wearing it. He reluctantly passed it to Blaise. "One stitch out of place—"

"I know, I know. You'll hex me to next Tuesday."

Draco nodded in satisfaction.

Blaise turned to go and suddenly stopped and turned to Theo. "Oh, and Cedric wants to know if you can have two horses saddled for tomorrow morning. He's planning a ride with the princess."

Theo nodded as Blaise walked out of the room. Draco felt his face go ash-white at the mention of Princess Hermione and he closed his eyes, willing his mind to block out everything that had happened the day before. The feeling of her sighs in his mouth popped into his head and he furrowed his brow.

When he finally managed to calm himself down, he sighed and opened his eyes. Theo stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Draco started and stared back, wincing when the look of realization dawned on Theo's face.

"Draco…" Theo whispered.

Draco suddenly turned and flung the contents of his unpacked knapsack into the wardrobe across from him. Slamming the door shut and whirling to face Theo, he hissed, "Theo, don't _even_ think—"

"I won't."

Draco blinked and felt surprise and a slight bit of relief that someone else knew.

"Nothing's coming of it, anyway," Draco sighed. "Nothing can. It never happened." He turned and opened the door to take a walk to cool down. He heard Theo call to him before he left the room.

"Keep telling yourself that, Draco."

Draco turned and glared at Theo. Theo's expression looked wary and worried. Draco suddenly felt the pride his father had taught him to feel and he shot Theo a smug expression.

"You heard the story, Theo. The Dragon loves and makes people lose. Time I live up to my reputation."

He turned and walked out, leaving Theo standing in the middle of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The past weeks felt like a blur. As Lavender softly closed the bedroom door behind her, Hermione literally fell into her bed, physically exhausted. Her body would've fallen asleep inside of a minute had her mind not been completely full.

Dinner celebrations, visiting noble families, touring the village, riding throughout the kingdom, and now there was talk of a trip to Hufflepuff. Every single moment of her days had been filled with shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries and eating dinners and dancing and Merlin knew what else.

 _If this is what being a queen will be like…_ she wearily thought.

She closed her eyes as her mind started flashing back to the past weeks. She smiled when she thought of Cedric. She always knew her uncle would never make her marry someone that he knew she wouldn't grow to love and treat her kindly, and he had chosen well. Cedric was gentle and considerate and made a room light up when he entered. He had gently led her throughout the festivities, leaning in occasionally to make her giggle as he gossiped about Lady Skeeter's latest scarf. Always the gentleman, he had never made her uncomfortable, even in their moments alone as they took quick breathers on the balcony away from the crowds. She had been right about his eyes. When she looked into them, she felt safe and admired and she had found herself tingling when he would take her hand to lead her across a room or when he gently kissed her hand in farewell.

Without her bidding, an image of Draco Malfoy popped into her head, as though Cedric's kiss of her hand swapped places with Draco as he did the same. Her stomach suddenly felt tight and she chided herself, determined to ignore the feelings. Her eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling of her room, suddenly realizing that the mural painted above her ceiling did little to help the situation as Flitwick had spelled the ceiling to reflect the clearing below the phoenix's nest. She watched the trees swaying in the wind and thought she heard the call of Fawkes in the distance. Her eyes searched the drawing until she found the tree that she'd hidden behind and the image fluttered to reveal Malfoy standing in the clearing, looking up the height of the cliff. She blinked, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her and when she opened her eyes, the painting was back to its normal self. The trees still swayed and the clouds still moved across the sky, but her stomach was now full of knots as she looked at the spot where he had kissed her. Her skin tingled when she remembered his light caresses on her neck and in her hair and the way his breath had tickled her lips.

She abruptly sat up, keenly aware of her brazen thoughts and flushed as though someone were watching her. She looked around the room and felt embarrassed, knowing she was completely alone. She suddenly felt angry with Malfoy and especially with herself for not being able to stamp down the feelings. She decided that this had to be dealt with. _That's what a queen would do,_ she thought. _Confront the situation head on._

She quickly stood and gathered her robe from the chair in front of her dresser, determined to put an end to this immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir Malfoy!"

Draco stopped to a halt and closed his eyes. Somehow he knew this moment would happen, and he knew his emotional shield had prepared for it. For the past weeks, he had acted completely out of character, chatting up the ladies of the court and drinking butterbeer until he felt woozy. More than once, Theo had tried to talk him out of acting like a total and complete git, but he wanted nothing more than to squash the feeling that Hermione made him feel, even when she was never near him.

At the sound of her voice, however, that shield stood at half strength, and Draco found himself remembering Theo's word to keep telling himself that nothing happened. He turned around, taking in the sight of her hair and skirts flowing as she walked brusquely toward him, and her eyes flashed fire. His eyebrow quirked and a smirk raised one corner of his mouth before he could help himself and as she ground to a halt in front of him, he bowed at the waist.

"Highness?"

He heard her draw in a shuddering breath, but could not tell whether it was from being out of breath or nervousness. He raised his head and looked at her. "How can I help you?"

She blew out her breath in exasperation. "Rise, please. I'm not someone who enjoys looking down at everyone."

He smirk grew wider and he stood at full height. "I apologize for offending you if I did."

"We need to talk," she blurted.

His eyebrows rose in surprise and his shield went back to solidarity. Feeling a slight twinge of longing in his chest, he stamped it and with a slight bitterness in his voice, said, "Of course, my lady, but I'm not sure of any matters that concern you or I."

Her eyebrows furrowed together and her cheeks began to turn pink. She looked down and placed her hands on either side of her head as if she were in pain. Draco took a small step forward in concern, but stopped when he heard her whisper, "I can't do this anymore." She lifted her head and her eyes narrowed into slits. "Midnight. The northern labyrinth entrance." She turned on her heel and walked away, head held high, but even Draco could see her hands were trembling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Passion & Duty ~ Chapter 5**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco pulled on his overcoat, shielding himself against the night air. Two sentries nodded at him as he opened the door to one of the side entrances of the castle. He nodded back, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. His mind was anything but.

He closed the door and the sentries behind him and leaned back into the aging wood. He closed his eyes and lifted his head until he could feel the cool breeze sneaking past the collar of his shirt and tickling his chest. How he had acted over the past few weeks came back to him hauntingly, and he felt a twinge of guilt rise in his chest. Guilt for convincing others that he truly fancied them in order to release his frustration for Hermione and for keeping what happened in the clearing a secret from Cedric, but at the same time guilt for his own heart.

He tried to make some reason overpower his mind and too quickly realized that it was reason that was causing his problem. His mind reasoned brotherhood and loyalty; his heart reasoned passion and…love.

His eyes popped open and a determined look crossed his features. He couldn't _love_ her. It had been one kiss. And then he remembered all the looks that had passed between them over the past weeks. All the polite words and graces and underneath them all, he knew that her voice was harder, as though she were concealing something. And he knew that his voice had sounded the same. Though the raw affection had begun that day in the clearing, he had come to know her. He had seen the way she was around her subjects: fair and compassionate and as honest as possible. He had seen the way she laughed and whispered behind her hand to Harry and Ron: she truly loved them and was a good person. He had seen the way her eyes had grown soft when she caught his gaze and he had quickly averted her stare, looking up again to see her acting as though she had never glanced his way.

And he remembered how he had longed for her to look at him again.

He closed his eyes again as a distant bird sounded a shrill and sweet call, and he knew its sound. He had heard the same call the night beside the fire when he had admitted to his friends that he had a heart. His eyes rose upwards and against the light of the full moon, he saw a flash of red and he knew it was the phoenix.

His mind made up, he pushed himself off from the door and walked toward the entrance to the labyrinth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione wrung her hands beneath her cloak, pacing back and forth between the hedges that formed the entrance to the massive labyrinth. Her mind recalled the stories her uncle had told her as a child: stories about the horrors that awaited all those willing to enter the maze and find its treasure within. The stories were meant to keep her from disobeying his orders and convincing Ron and Harry to help her find that lost treasure. She never told her uncle that they had managed to make it past two left turns and three right turns before all three of them had become so frightened that they gave up their mission. It was sheer luck that Hermione had managed to find her way back to the entrance, Harry dragging Ron away from the tall and looming hedges while Ron screamed like a little girl.

She stopped pacing and stared into the dark tunnel, vaguely aware by the light of the moon that it came to a halt in the distance. She could not see whether the tunnel ended to the right or the left but she found her body wanting to run into the darkness and get lost. For the first time in her life, her decision was not that of a future ruler, but of a woman, alone and confused and full of feelings she didn't want to feel. She lifted her foot to take a step forward, captivated by the idea of running away, and stopped when she heard footfalls from around the hedge.

"My lady," she heard him whisper.

She drew in a deep breath and turned around. He stood tall and proud, his white shirt hiding underneath a floor length brown overcoat. Her gaze dropped to his hands and she could see that were clenched and her eyes shot back up to see what his eyes would tell her. She had seen that look before, but there was something softer in his eyes this time and her heart jumped at his gaze. She felt her blood rush throughout her limbs and she knew that her desire for him was not the only culprit. Her heart longed for him as well.

For only a moment, she gazed into his eyes and he boldly returned her stare. She managed to break away from the intensity and she dropped her head and cleared her throat.

"Okay," she began. "I need to say something and you need to listen and not interrupt me. Agreed?" She looked up at him and he nodded while crossing his arms. She closed her eyes. "I don't know what happened that day in the clearing." _Stupid girl,_ she thought. She _did_ know. "I don't know why I didn't tell you who I really was or why I didn't push you away."

"Yes, you do," he interrupted.

She felt rage at his interruption and she also crossed her arms. "Oh? Do enlighten me, Malfoy." Her stare dared him while her mind hoped he would remember the rules of propriety.

"You're in love with me." He said matter-of-factly.

Her jaw dropped.

"That day in the clearing," he continued, "you could've pushed me away, but you didn't. Even though I didn't know who you were, _you_ did, and you still didn't push me away."

"You—"

"You _knew_ you were promised to another and yet you _still_ didn't back away."

"So all this is _my_ fault?" She spat.

"No, Hermione," he whispered and she felt a cold shock and a strange warmth at his familiarity. "It's my fault."

Her mouth closed and her eyes felt a slight moistness of tears.

"But before I explain it all, there's something that you have to know. Something that I swore upon my life I would never tell you because in spite of how little or how much you know me, I will always want to put Cedric before anyone else."

She snorted before she could help herself. "Somehow I doubt that's what you truly believe."

"Oh?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here."

"You didn't hear what I said."

"I did," she turned up her nose. "Somehow I doubt any man who puts their king before anyone else would be standing here with the future wife of that king."

"I didn't say I put him before you."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Yes, you did! You said—"

"I said I will always _want_ to put Cedric before anyone else."

"What's the difference?"

"Somehow _I_ doubt a man who's in love with his best friend's future wife would be saying otherwise."

Her stomach dropped. The entire tension of the air swirled around in a new way and her heart thudded against her chest. The world seemed to blur everything around him and he was the only thing she could see. He walked toward her until the distance between them was gone. His eyes bore into hers.

"Tell me the truth, my lady," he whispered. "Tell me what you should've told me that day in the clearing."

She licked her lips and felt her muscles quiver. Her voice was barely audible, but stern. "My name is Princess Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, and I'm engaged to King Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff and you have no place speaking these words to me or approaching me in any disrespectful way."

Something like pain flashed quickly through his features and then it was gone. He lifted his chin, searching her eyes for any other answer. Seeming to be sated, he nodded his bow and turned on his heel, walking away from her. She reached out and tried to call his name, intending to stop him and felt at a loss for words.

Her ears registered a rustling sound from the other side of the hedge and she found herself hoping he had changed his mind and would come back. When he didn't, her knees gave way when he rounded the hedge and she fell to the ground, staring in bafflement at the spot where he had stood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cedric turned swiftly and strode away, glad of the labyrinth of hedges that hid him. The torches burning at the top of each column flashed fire in his eyes, making him feel more and more frenzied and boiling with each one he passed. Dark bitterness and betrayal filled his heads as he replayed the words he had overheard. His mind suddenly filled with images of the past weeks, even more, the past years. He saw him and Draco laughing and hunting and driving Severus mad with their escapades of stealing his herbs and potions. He saw him and Draco sharing harnessed tears when the fire took away their parents and felt the pain of confusion when Blaise was blamed for it. He saw him and Blaise and Theo listening intently as Draco had told of what had happened in the clearing and how he had felt compassion and awe at how brave Draco had been in that private moment. He saw the king introduce Hermione to him and remembered the surge in his heart at how beautiful she was. He saw their private moments of laughter and the way she held onto his arm, confident and sure of them together. He saw her blush when he had leaned in and given her a light kiss on the balcony of Gryffindor tower, her eyes shining at him.

He saw Draco and Hermione.

He stopped in his tracks, a lone willow tree standing to his right, shading him beneath its cheerless branches.

_Draco and Hermione._

He saw Draco offering his hand to help Hermione down from her hippogriff and the way she avoided his poignant stare. He saw Hermione flush when Draco had returned a hair clip she had lost while touring the village. He saw the way her chest had hitched when the king had called her from a frozen position in the throne room the day they had finally laid eyes on each other.

Cedric closed his eyes and leaned against the tree, slowly letting his knees lose strength as he sunk toward the ground. He was in love with her, and he knew it. She had never said she loved Draco just now, but he had heard the way her voice trembled and lied when she told him to leave her alone. His heart broke at the sound of her voice. And his mind went blank and filled with hot rage and jealousy when Draco had said she was in love with him. His heart was broken by Hermione, but his entire being was filled with betrayal. He covered his face and leaned his elbows against his knees, feeling the rage and sorrow and heartache and willing his hands to shove it out of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wait…WHAT?" Ron exploded.

Harry stared at her, dumbfounded. "Draco?!"

Hermione stared into space, trying to make some sense of her jumbled mind. The few hours since her conversation with Draco the night before seemed like weeks that had been full of worry.

"This is _insane_ ," Harry went on.

"Has he said anything?" Ron asked.

"We both have," she whispered.

Harry quickly rose from his seat. "Hermione, tell me you haven't done what I think you've done."

In spite of her confusion, she glared at him. "No, Harry, I haven't." She rose from her chair and crossed her arms, turning her back to her friends and staring out the window. "Not _again_ , anyway."

"What _did_ you say?" Ron asked quietly.

She closed her eyes and willed away the tears about to flow. "I told him to leave me alone."

"In other words, you pulled out all the propriety?" Ron asked.

She nodded.

"Why?" Harry whispered.

Both Ron and Hermione turned and looked at him. "Huh?" Ron looked baffled.

Harry stood and crossed his arms. "Why shouldn't she?"

Hermione stared. "Harry, what—"

"Why shouldn't you, for once, follow your heart?"

Hermione furrowed her brow and shook her head, denial all over her face. "Harry, this isn't—"

"Of course it is, Hermione. Sure, you've had suitors, but when did any of them— _one_ of them—sweep you off your feet like Malfoy has?"

"Harry," Ron interrupted. "It's not possible for her to do that."

" _Why not_?"

The three friends stood there, all thinking hard about the idea Harry had just put forth.

"Well," Ron finally said. "He may have a point, Hermione."

Hermione whirled toward Ron. "You both are insane. How? _How_ is it possible for me to do this?"

"Tell Cedric," Harry whispered. "Tell Cedric before it gets any more serious."

Hermione felt her heart drop. The very idea of telling Cedric the truth terrified her, but a small part of her _desperately_ wanted to. "I don't think I can do that," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Harry and Ron both took a step toward her. "Hermione," Ron said, "For once, I think maybe you _should_. I don't like the idea all that much, and my parents would kill me for knowing about this—"

"They don't have to find out," Harry interrupted.

"—But I'm looking at you and it's like your soul is crushed. You really do love Malfoy, don't you?"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to come up with an answer other than the one she truly felt. Her spirit felt reckless and her actions dangerous. For the first time in her life, she wanted _more_ than who she was and what she was supposed to do.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Yes." She covered her face with her hands and sank into a chair.

She felt Harry and Ron kneel down in front of her. "I've never seen her like this," she heard Ron whisper.

Harry reached up and pulled her hands away from her face. "It's your choice, Hermione. We'll support you either way."

Ron nodded.

Hermione sniffed. "I can't believe I'm thinking this way. What about my uncle?"

"If Cedric wants out of the marriage, even for reasons other than this, your uncle can't say anything about it."

"I don't want to hurt Cedric."

Harry placed a hand on her arm. "If it were the three of us, I'd want to know rather than spend my life with you loving Ron."

"Ew," she wrinkled her nose, a giggle causing Ron and Harry to smile.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Whatever you want to do, we're right beside you."

She took the soft square of fabric from him. "Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Passion & Duty ~ Chapter 6**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He placed his palms on the stone banister of the courtyard and looked down into the village of Hogsmeade and the penetrating Forbidden Forest. The lake beside the castle reflected the moonlight, giving him the ability to see the specifics of the village. The festivities of the evening had all been prepared for and now the hustling of the village was more casual and relaxed. People strolled causally down the street or meandered into Madam Rosmerta's for some butterbeer. Behind him, Hufflepuff royal advisors, along with almost half of the population of Hufflepuff had arrived for the wedding in three days. The noise was cheerful and the music loud and inviting.

Draco felt no pull toward the festivities. Instead, anger seethed when he replayed Hermione's words in his head. But he knew she was right and he knew that had she only said them earlier, his heart wouldn't hurt as bad as it did. He didn't blame her for his feelings: he knew she would have said the words the day that they had met had he not taken control of the situation. He blamed himself, and that only made him feel worse.

"You're never very good at hiding, Draco," a voice said behind him.

Draco's shoulders slumped and he dropped his head. "Severus." He turned to face his former guardian. "So it _was_ you in my dreams last night."

Snape sneered. "And you never were very good at keeping up the practices I taught you. Had you cleared your mind and focused, I wouldn't have entered your mind last night."

"No matter," Draco sniffed. "Probably full of flying chamber pots anyway. I don't dream very clearly. Never have."

Snape took a step toward him. "You _always_ have, Draco."

Draco glared at him. "And you have _never_ had a sense of privacy."

"You know that before your parents died, they begged me to protect you. That means knowing all that I can."

"Stay out of my head."

"Far too full anyway, considering recent events."

Draco furrowed his brow, feigning confusion. "Meaning?"

"And you never were good at playing daft, at least not with me."

Draco sighed and caved. He lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache forming. "Alright, Severus. Say it. Get it out and then get out of my life."

"You're not a Hufflepuff, Draco."

"A fact of which you remind me every chance you get."

"You have no ability to be like one."

"Lovely. Thank you, Severus."

"You always prided yourself of being loyal to that… _boy_ of a king and suddenly, you can't even do that, can you?"

Draco felt his blood boil. His eyes shot daggers. "Do _not_ insult Cedric."

Severus suddenly closed the distance between them and was nose to nose with Draco. "Deny it all you want, Draco. One day, your Slytherin roots will call you back."

Draco stood his ground. "They tried that once and failed, didn't they?"

"Had your parents lived, you would've been king."

"But they didn't!" Draco hissed. "I lost that day, and so did countless others. The Slytherin name was lost. And any sense of lineage aside, Cedric never judged us like everyone else. He took us in and for _that_ , I will remain loyal to him."

Snape smirked, a small and dangerous action that made Draco start in spite of the anger he felt. "Tell that to your heart."

Draco tried to hold the stare with Snape, but his eyes moved slightly to the left as he saw into the Great Hall. In the distance, Hermione stood beside her uncle and Cedric, who were both talking emphatically. Hermione, however, stared at the ground, lost in her own thoughts and, Draco suddenly realized, looking crushed. His heart pumped a little life into his body again and he felt any anger toward her cast to the side.

"If you want her, Slytherin," Snape whispered in his ear. "Don't let her get away."

Draco turned and looked suddenly at Snape, baffled by this completely different side to his teacher. Snape's face grew hard, but his eyes held tears. "Once they're gone, they don't come back. Don't let her get away, Draco. Don't make the mistake I did." He turned, wrapped his robes tighter around him and disappeared into the party.

Draco stared after him, confused and full of a newfound admiration for the man who finished raising him. Though he knew Severus was a true Slytherin to the core, he had never thought him capable of loving someone. Draco found himself wondering who she could've been, and whether or not he would have the courage to heed his mentor's words.

He saw a woman duck out into the courtyard and knew it was Hermione, her hair and dress flowing behind her. He watched her for several minutes as she walked slowly throughout the hallways, fingering the designs on the walls and columns until she came to a stop at an opening. The moonlight shaped her silhouette in such a way that were any man less sane, she would have appeared like an angel. Her fingers lifted to her shoulders and she rubbed her arms. He felt his entire being cave and his protective instinct of her overran him. Her words to him echoed throughout his head, but he squashed them. Without even summoning up the courage he was afraid he wouldn't have, he swept his robe from his own shoulders and crossed the courtyard to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione excused herself from the party and, as discreetly as possible for the honored guest of the party, made her way out into the courtyard. One of her favorite areas of the castle, she took her time tracing her fingers along the stone hallways that formed a square around the fountain in the courtyard's center. She finally stopped at an opening that showed the lake at its biggest, with few details of buildings curtailing the water. The moonlight flowed in through the openings in the stone columns and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to persuade away the night's chill.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "It's a bit too chilly for you to be out without a robe, my lady."

She whirled around to see Draco bow and offer her his own robe. She swallowed and reached out to take the robe, not being able to come up with any excuse to refuse. Their fingers lightly touched and she felt her arm tingle. She quickly looked up, unable to avert any gaze that poured from his eyes. His eyes were bold and they made her feel reckless. She blinked and finally took the robe from him, reaching around herself to tie it around her neck.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

She could see a brief hint of hurt pass across his features, but it was quickly passed and his face seemed relax. He gave off an air of being nothing more than the majority of the people in her life: those meant to serve her.

"My lady." He bowed and turned to go back into the party.

As he turned, her heart felt crushed and she thought of Harry and Ron's words and called after him.

"Draco, wait."

He stopped and turned, his face full of questioning but she thought she saw a flicker of hope.

"I want to apologize."

His face turned entirely questioning.

"What I said was harsh, and I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat and walked to her. "My lady, it was entirely appropriate. The words I said to you were uncalled for and highly abrupt. It was no way to speak to you."

She felt hurt begin to seep into her stomach and confusion set into her mind. "What does that mean?"

Draco looked completely at a loss for words.

She crossed her arms and let the hurt and anger fill her voice. "Inappropriate, yes, but you were right. I _didn't_ tell you who I was. Uncalled for? That's rich, Malfoy." She seethed and took a step toward him, closing the distance until she knew he would be able to see how angry he had made her. " _You_ kissed me. _You_ said that you were in love with me. _You_ had the gall to say I was in love with you. No one has _ever_ made me feel like this. And for you to say that it was ‘uncalled for' absolutely makes my blood boil. Did it ever occur to you that when I told you to leave me alone that I was only doing what you _asked_ me to? You told me to say what I should've said!"

"How was I supposed to take that any differently?" He whispered, only angering her further.

Her eye narrowed. "Did I pull away from you?"

He looked confused.

"That day, in the clearing," she continued. "Did I pull away from you?"

She saw a small smirk begin to creep up the corners of his mouth and she felt her anger rise even further.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me," she hissed.

His hand reached up and took her face and before she could protest, he pulled her toward him and covered her mouth with his own. Her entire being melted into him and the world around her disappeared again. His arms wrapped around her and he crushed her against him and she let him. She let him make her feel something more than what she knew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His heart burst when he felt her lips again and his body grew strong and possessive when he felt her sigh of delight. He pulled her closer to him, determined to never let her go. Her arms reached around his neck and instead of the tickling and exploring from the first kiss, she held his head against hers in sheer passion. He pulled away and left kisses on her face and neck, wanting to taste every inch of her. Her gasp in his ear unleashed something within him and he pushed her against one of the columns, the shadows covering them. She pushed against him, making his breeches seem tight and he froze, his lips releasing hot breath into her ear.

"Hermione," he whispered, wanting her to say yes.

She stiffened as well and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her. He consented with a harsh breath of disappointment. She looked at him and opened her mouth. When no words came out, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay," he said, rubbing his face with his hands. "Now it's my turn." He took a few steps back until he felt it was a safe enough distance to keep him from kissing her again. He took a deep breath and looked at her beautiful face, bathed in shadow and flushed with desire.

"I'm in love with you," he said. When she took a step toward him, he matched it with one step back. "Wait." He held up a hand. "If you're any closer, I won't be able to say this." She leaned back against the wall and he continued. "I don't care who you are or what you are, I'm in love with you. I fell in love with you the second you came out from behind that tree. And even when I found out who you were, I tried. I tried to fight. I tried and I failed. You make me feel something I've never felt before and I want you with me."

He saw tears sliding down her cheeks and he took in a deep breath, steeling him self for what he had to say next. "But—"

"We have to tell Cedric," she finished for him.

He let out the breath and nodded. "He really does love you. I've seen it and heard him say it. He's my brother, if not by blood than by nature and as much as I want to take you away from here right now with me, I can't do that to him."

She lowered her head. "Somehow I knew that. Somehow I knew that he loved me more than he let on."

She raised her head and looked at him and he felt his heart break all over again. Fear washed through him, fighting his will in a battle to take her in his arms again lest she never come back.

She closed the distance between them and this time, he didn't fight her. She lifted her head to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and his eyes closed in heartache.

"The next time we're together," she whispered in his ear, "it'll be for good."

She leaned away from him and an understanding passed between them. She took the robe off her shoulder and pressed the folds of fabric into his hand. Giving his hands a small squeeze, she turned and walked into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco walked into his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Having walked the castle for hours, he hadn't returned to his room until late into the night and everyone else was already asleep. He reached up and removed the robe from his shoulders, catching a whiff of her scent etched into the fabric. He sighed and decided that any ache he'd had for her was almost nowhere near as scary as the notion of talking to Cedric.

 _But she's worth it_ , his mind decided.

He smiled and laid the robe on his bed, turning to begin dressing for the night. A small knock came at his door. Perplexed at who would be up this time of night, he reached over and opened the door, coming face to face with Cedric.

"So," Cedric said. "Was she the one?"

Draco's face went automatically blank and a terror filled his very being.

"Was she the one from the clearing?" Cedric asked again, forcing Draco into the room as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Draco's chest tightened as he looked at his friend's face. He wanted to lie so desperately, but he knew he couldn't do it. He never thought he would care this much for two people pulling him in opposite directions and he found himself wondering if Hermione felt like this at all.

"Yes," he whispered.

Cedric's eyes closed and his head dropped and Draco felt the insane need to go to his friend or to tell him that it wasn't a huge matter, but that was against everything he felt and he stayed rooted in the spot. He waited for Cedric to say something. _Anything_.

They stood that way for several minutes, Draco staring at his friend and Cedric staring at the floor. Finally, Cedric lifted his head.

"Besides the conversation in the labyrinth, what else has happened, Draco?"

Surprise filled Draco and his mouth opened.

"I was there, Draco. I heard every word."

Draco closed his mouth and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Cedric."

Cedric suddenly reached over and swept the contents of the dresser onto the floor causing porcelain figurines to crash into bits and the wash basin to crash on the cold stone floor. Cedric whirled on Draco. "Don't apologize to me," he hissed through his teeth. "Answer the question."

Draco heard footsteps in the hallway, sure that Cedric had awakened the entire floor with the crash in the silence. In spite of his fear of the situation, he felt a sudden surge to claim Hermione as his own, knowing full well that she loved him. "I spoke to her this evening."

Cedric stared at him, a knowing look on his face.

"I love her, Cedric."

Blaise flung open the door, dress in only a pair of pants and Theo followed behind him, his sword in one hand and his wand in the other, looking bleary eyed. Draco caught Blaise's eyes and Blaise looked back and forth between the two of them. Draco flushed and glanced at Theo, who looked deadly serious at the whole situation.

"And Hermione?" Cedric asked.

Draco shifted his weight, wishing only he and Cedric were in the room. "She loves me too."

Cedric took a deep breath and stared at the floor, his shoulders drooping. After several moments, he raised his head and looked at Draco again. Draco felt a small kindling of hope rise in his stomach.

"You know I'm fighting for her." Cedric said.

Draco's eyes closed and he dropped his head. He supposed the idea of Cedric releasing Hermione from the marriage was too much to ask for, but nothing could have prepared him for the way he felt. His mind underwent a struggle to dim the noise that all of this created.

"But ultimately it's up to her," he heard Cedric whisper.

His eyes flew open and he stared at his friend. Cedric's face was etched in pain and his body looked tired. Draco suddenly realized how much Cedric had to deal with every single day of his life. He was too young to be a king. He had proven himself a good ruler, but he was constantly questioned and had to suffer influences by his advisors and other leaders. Draco suddenly remembered how he and Cedric had never left each other's sides for almost three months after the fire. Cedric was always there to calm Draco down after Draco flew into a rage and then into a fit of tears at the loss of his parents. Draco was always there with a horse at the ready when Cedric would run out of the castle and along with Blaise and Theo, would escape their duties for brief moments of running free.

And the idea that Cedric was backing down and leaving the entire decision up to Hermione made Draco feel exceptionally guilty and extraordinarily proud all at the same time.

"And you, Cedric?" He asked. "Do you really love her?"

Cedric glanced up at him with an expression that made Draco's will snap. "From the moment I saw her."

"Damn this woman," Blaise sneered from the doorway.

Both Cedric and Draco turned angrily and started toward Blaise, finding themselves suddenly blocked by Theo.

"Watch it, Blaise," Cedric hissed.

"How could I see it any other way?" Blaise snapped back. "You two are the closest of brothers I've ever known and she's done nothing but cause a rift since the day in the forest. If you ask me, both of you should simply leave her for good and let the little Gryffindor brat suffer on her own."

A loud smack echoed throughout the room as Draco pummeled past Cedric and Theo and punched Blaise in the face. Blaise stumbled back into the door frame and glared at Draco. Wiping blood from his lip, he lunged at Draco, who went to meet him in the fight. Cedric and Theo stood between them, holding the two apart.

"See?" Blaise yelled. " _This_ is not worth one woman!"

"Blaise, cool down now or I'll hex you," Theo yelled and aimed his wand at Blaise's face.

Draco went still against Cedric and looked at the situation. Even though his heart screamed at him, he saw that Blaise was right. Even over the woman he loved, Cedric was willing to let her go. Blaise, ever the strong-willed, was determined to keep the bond between the four men complete. Theo looked crestfallen at his comrades. And Draco realized what Blaise was saying was true: all over one woman.

Cedric released Draco's arms and Draco took a step back, turning toward the window. Theo spelled Blaise's lip back together and Draco heard them leave the room, Blaise huffing the whole way. When the door closed, the silence in the room permeated into Draco's very soul. He knew deep down that whether or not Hermione was meant to be his, Cedric deserved her more. He turned around and looked Cedric in the eye, sorrow etched on his face.

"Blaise is right," he whispered.

"That's uncommon," Cedric smiled slightly.

Draco returned the smile, and his lips turned downward almost as quickly. "Cedric, I can't have her."

Cedric's brow furrowed and he took a step toward Draco. "Draco, it's up to her."

Draco straightened his back so he stood taller. "I'm backing out."

Cedric stared at him. His voice was barely audible. "Why?"

"Because," he said. "You deserve her more."

Cedric threw his hands in the air. "I appreciate the sentiment, Malfoy, but how long have I known you? Long enough for you to have gotten over your self deprecation of your ability to love. It's all over your face. You're going to love her for the rest of her life even if she chooses me. And as your friend, I can't stand in the way of that. That's what a friend does." Cedric turned and stormed out of the room without giving Draco a chance to argue.

Draco's body remained steely, and his mind was made up. He felt like cursing his heritage and their ability to choose duty over any feelings. He imagined the pain he saw flickering on Snape's face from earlier in the evening and knew that he would probably feel that pain for the rest of his life.

His body relaxing, he sunk onto the edge of the bed. He covered his face and did something he hadn't done since the three months after his parents' death: he cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Passion & Duty ~ Chapter 7**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sucked in her breath as Lavender laced the ribbons along the back of her dress. Little white flowers were placed in her hair and she listened with amusement to the sound of Lady Weasley tittering back and forth with Madam Rosmerta about whether the dress was too risqué for a wedding. Hermione grinned and perked her breasts as Lavender pulled the last ribbon taut and began to tie the bow in between Hermione's shoulder blade. Molly glared at her from in front of the floor length mirror. Hermione met her stare with a smirk.

" _My_ wedding, Molly."

Molly rolled her eyes and huffed, walking over to the arrangement of flowers and picking out a few sprigs of baby's breath. Madam Rosmerta caught Hermione's eye and winked. Hermione grinned and ran her hands down the front of her dress, taking in the softness of the silk and the way she looked in the mirror. She often thought she wasn't a very beautiful girl, though everyone told her otherwise. For the first time in her life, she marveled at the girl in the reflection, feeling older and attractive and a little bit daring. She grinned wickedly and suddenly understood why Harry and Ron had both teasingly asked her to marry _them_.

She felt beautiful.

"So?" She turned and asked of the two men who stood on the opposite side of the room, both with their arms crossed and studying her with serious expressions.

"I think I'm going to challenge Cedric to a duel," Ron responded.

"Get in line," Harry turned and glared at him.

Hermione covered her mouth and giggled, blushing slightly and feeling uninhibited.

Harry grinned at her. "You're like a completely different person, Hermione."

She beamed at him. Ron took a couple of steps toward her and whispered. "Now you just need to choose the groom."

She blew out a breath.

"I still can't believe you were _that_ bold," Harry added. "I never would've believed you could do that."

"At least you're not mad at me," she responded.

"We just want you to be happy," Ron said.

"And to remind you that you're going to have to make a decision by _yesterday_. The wedding's in two days."

She rolled her eyes and stepped off the pedestal, folding the skirts in her hands to keep her from tripping. "Like I need reminding."

"Without thinking, first choice?"

She opened her mouth to answer when a light knock came at the door. Harry crossed the room and opened the door for Cedric. Hermione curtsied as everyone else bowed deeply.

"My lord," she greeted.

He stared at her so openly that she felt a flush creep up on her neck. He bowed finally. "My lady, I was wondering if I could have a word."

Her eyebrows rose. "Of course." She shooed everyone out of the room and glared at Ron who gave her a knowing stare before closing the door behind him.

Cedric walked over to the mirror and lightly touched the fragile glass. She watched him until he caught the reflection of her face and he smiled. Turning to face her, he clasped his hands behind his back. "You're dazzling, Hermione."

She didn't fight the flush and her face grew wide as she smiled and dropped her eyes. "Thank you, Cedric."

His face suddenly grew serious and he cleared his throat. Her good mood seemed to diminish when he didn't speak for several minutes and she finally broke the silence. "Is something wrong?"

He drew in a deep breath and looked at her boldly. "Apparently, I have competition for your heart."

She blinked and her stomach dropped. Had Draco _already_ said something?

"I know, Hermione," Cedric went on. "I knew before Draco admitted it last night."

She tried to start several sentences in response, but all the words seem to catch in her throat. Her heart fluttered and she suddenly felt very afraid and alone, no longer the confident and beautiful woman she had seen not moments before.

"Before you say anything," he continued. "I need you to know something."

Her body felt rigid as she waited for him to finish speaking.

"I'm leaving the choice up to you."

She blinked confusedly. "Choice?"

"I'm not going to lay claim to you, Hermione. I'm going to release you so you can choose."

"But—"

"That's not saying I want to," he interrupted and smiled slightly. "I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. Somehow, I can't seem to breathe without you close to me and I want to hear you talk and laugh and have my children and let me love you forever." He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair, making a lock fall onto his forehead and Hermione found she suddenly wanted to go to him and brush the hair away with her own fingers. "But I can't smother you. I want you to want _me_ and I'm never going to take away your happiness if you'd rather be with Draco."

Her heart pounded. Her sense of duty started to diminish when she realized what he was saying. Never before had she felt she had a choice. Her mind was so full of this notion that she barely registered when Cedric crossed the room and lifted her hand, placing a kiss on her fingers. She was still staring at the mirror when he left the room.

Harry and Ron rushed into the room behind her and closed the door. She saw their reflections as they both approached her cautiously, but she still couldn't move for the shock of everything she had just heard.

"So," Ron said. "I'm not afraid to admit we were listening."

She cleared her throat and licked her lips, keenly grateful for the release in tension that the presence of her two greatest friends created. She turned around and looked at them, bafflement still written on her face.

"I kind of thought you might be," she whispered.

Harry crossed his arms and his face displayed concern. "What are you going to do?"

Hermione looked back and forth between Ron and Harry, a small part of her hoping one of them would give her the answer. When Ron crossed the room and hugged her, she closed her eyes and buried her head in his shoulder. She felt Harry's fingers interlock with her own.

"I don't know," she whispered into Ron's neck. "I don't know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat up quickly, suddenly awake. Only when she heard the raindrops pelting against her windows did she realize that the thunder had awoken her. She pulled back her sheets and placed her feet on the cool stone floor of Gryffindor Tower, walking toe to heel to the window. The rain created a stain glass effect on her face and she tried to watch for the individual drops, finally giving up and looking down into the courtyard.

Another lightning strike lit the courtyard like daylight and she thought she saw something. She placed her hands on the window and narrowed her eyes, willing what she had seen to appear again. The lightning struck again and she realized it was a figure in a cloak. She watched as the figure made it under the awning that led to the long staircase into the astronomy tower and she turned to call to the guards. She stopped when the lightning lit up a flash of white blonde hair and she knew in an instant that it was Draco.

Her entire body froze. Her physical being couldn't move, but adrenaline coursed through her veins with the desire to run out of the door and cross that rainy courtyard and go after him. His words echoed throughout her mind, overlapping with Cedric's words from earlier in the day. _My choice._ Her blood pumped faster and she felt her chest tingle in anticipation. With one swift move, she grabbed her cloak and closed her bedroom door behind her, running down the stone steps as quietly and quickly as she could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little breathless, Draco reached the final step and opened the door to the astronomy tower. A shelter about ten feet wide and running the circumference of the tower shielded him from the storm, and he stood under its cover, watching the rain create huge puddles in the crevices of the stone tower.

Allowing his body to act of its own accord, his mind reeled as his body leaned against the wall of the tower and sunk him to his knees. He closed his eyes and watched the light on the inside of his eyelids as the lightning struck with a deafening blow. Images swam though his mind at racing speeds—her face as she stepped from behind the tree; her eyes as she recognized him in the throne room; the feel of her lips and touch and the softness of her gasps; the way her hair slipped out of her braid as she walked through the villages with Cedric at her side.

Cedric. Could he do this to Cedric?

He suddenly saw Cedric helping him up when he and his comrades fought in battle school. He saw Cedric defending Draco to Snape. He heard the words "brother" and "loyalty" and placed his head in his hands.

 _No. I can't do this._ He heard the clarity in his head of the decision he was making. He opened his eyes and glared at the falling rain. His father had once said that when a Malfoy made a decision and heard that clarity, the world ground to a halt, for nothing was stronger than a Malfoy's will. _Except my honor, Father,_ he thought. _Except my honor._

The door to the astronomy tower flew open next to him and his head spun toward that direction. In two seconds, he took in her bare feet, the cloak that tried so hard to hide her nightgown, her trembling hands and finally, her face, dripping with raindrops and full of brazen emotions. He quickly stood and took in the sight of her as a whole. Theo had once told him that his wife had won him over because she stood firm and unyielding and wouldn't take no for an answer. Draco imagined this must be what Theo meant for Hermione was not flinching. She took a step forward and closed the door to the stairwell behind her. The clarity of his decision for Cedric whispered reminders in his head, but the aching want in his chest made his voice shake.

"Why are you doing this to me, my lady?" his whisper barely audible over the rain.

She boldly walked toward him until once again, he feel her chest against his, this time more intimate as her nipples brushed the fabric of his shirt and he closed his eyes to regain control. Thousands of emotions ran through his head and when he felt her hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes and heard a new kind of clarity.

Her eyes bore into his and she matched his whisper. "You started it."

"Then I have to end it."

"So do I, Draco."

He studied her eyes until he realized what she meant. He felt his chest hurt. "So, you're choosing him."

An understanding passed between them and the first break of sunlight cast light onto the clouds that formed the storm. Draco suddenly remembered his mother explaining to his boyish self that sometimes lovers need not say anything to say everything.

In that moment, Draco knew that his honor was not stronger than anything he felt and he clung to the fading moment. He pulled Hermione to him and pressed his lips to hers. No gasps happened this time. No innate desire. Only grief and goodbyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her and his arms enveloped her. Drops of rain and salty tears fell from their faces and mixed with the sweet and bitter taste of their kisses. Their desire relentless against the world, they poured every ounce of emotion they had into this kiss…the last one.

When she finally pulled away, his hands gripped her tighter to keep her from going. She placed her palms on his chest and whispered his name. He forbade himself from opening his eyes, wanting only to remember her the way she was before this goodbye. She placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his head to her lips, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Then she was gone.

When his eyes finally opened, he realized that the rain had slowed somehow. He stood there, staring at the spot where she had stood until the rain finally ceased.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Passion & Duty ~ Chapter 8**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione stood in her room with her hands on her hips, trying to find anything else she hadn't packed. Her wedding dress hung in the wardrobe and she walked over and lifted one of the flowers out of her veil, intending to give it to Cedric. A light knock sounded at the door and Harry and Ron stepped in, closing the door behind them. She turned and looked at them questioningly.

"Beautiful wedding," Harry said.

"Mom was bawling," Ron added.

"I'm never wearing those robes again though. Made my back itch."

"Oh I agree. Worst choice ever for a dress robe."

Hermione stared at them.

Ron looked down and shuffled his feet. Harry sighed in exasperation. "What happened, Hermione?" he said.

She sighed as well and placed the flower on her bed, her stomach full of knots. She perched against the bedpost and crossed her arms. "I guess reason always wins with me."

"What a crock," Ron retorted.

She looked at him in worry.

"You love Malfoy, Hermione," he continued. "I saw it plain as day on your face. Why did you choose Cedric?"

Hermione saw that the look on Harry's face matched Ron's question and she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. "I love him too."

Harry blinked. "How can you love both of them?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Imagine this really _were_ about the two of you. Harry, if I chose you, I'd have constant adventure and danger and passion. And with Ron, I'd have comfort and security and the kind of love that lasts."

"And Malfoy wouldn't have given that to you?"

"He chose Cedric as well," she whispered.

Harry's jaw dropped and Ron yelled, "That daft prick!"

"No!" She yelled at them. "It makes sense! If I were tearing the two of you apart, what would you do?"

"You couldn't tear us apart, Hermione," Harry interjected.

"Exactly."

Ron and Harry turned and looked at each other and then back at Hermione, who stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for them to figure it out.

Ron sighed. "I hate it when she looks like that."

Harry nodded. "All-knowing and reasonable."

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," she looked down. "I haven't spoken to him since yesterday morning, but considering what was said, I think we both grew up a little bit."

"Are you going to be able to do this, Hermione?" Harry sat down in a chair. "Are you going to be able to live the rest of your life with the two men you love constantly at your side?"

"What if you slip up?" Ron suddenly whispered, a horrified look on his face.

She furrowed her brow. The thought had crossed her mind. "I guess sometimes honor is more important. He made me feel…different. Older, beautiful, capable of loving someone desperately. But when Cedric talked to me two days ago, it didn't take long to figure out that he loved _me_ that way. And Draco knew that, I think." She looked up to see Ron and Harry looking at her worriedly. She gave them both a small smile. "But I'm not worried with you two being Knights and all. You're supposed to keep me and Cedric honorable now."

Harry smiled slightly and Ron beamed a little. "I always wanted to be a Knight," Ron remarked.

Hermione smiled and stood. "So," she said. "From this point on, Sir Knights, I challenge you to protect me and my husband at all costs and to never be disloyal to your brothers-in-arms. Agreed?"

Ron smiled genuinely.

"Can I at least hit Zabini once?" Harry asked. "He's turning out to be a prat."

"No," Hermione smiled. "Now help me pack."

Harry and Ron both bowed low. "Your Majesty," they whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco folded Cedric's dress robes and placed them in the trunk, closing the lid with a tight snap. Blaise fastened the wand sheath around Cedric's back and covered it with a cape festooned with the colors of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Theo stood beside the mirror, inspecting Cedric's appearance.

"Done," Blaise said, patting Cedric on the shoulder.

Cedric smiled at Blaise, his expression docile.

"Perfect," Theo said. "For once." He winked at Blaise who rolled his eyes and turned to the doorway.

"I'm off to make sure the carriages are ready," Blaise said as he crossed the room and exited.

Draco pretended to fluff the robes in the trunk, hoping that Theo would take a hint and leave for a moment. He heard Theo clear his throat and congratulate Cedric before walking softly out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Draco," Cedric whispered.

Draco stood and closed the trunk, turning to face his king. His face appeared calm, but his chest still hurt. After the moments on the Astronomy Tower, he felt he had closed himself off slightly and looked more toward duty. And he wished that Snape hadn't told him that he would hurt forever over something like this. He actually believed him now.

"My king?"

"Why?" Cedric asked. "Why did she choose me?"

Draco scoffed slightly and smiled. "For the same reasons I did, Cedric."

"She doesn't love me like she loves you."

Draco felt uncomfortable and fought the urge to ask what Cedric meant.

Cedric turned from his reflection and looked at Draco. "The way you talked about the clearing, the words you said to her in the labyrinth. Draco, I'm not capable of that kind of love. I know it."

Draco furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to argue, but felt his will stop him. He was suddenly very, very angry at the entire situation. He narrowed his eyes at Cedric.

Cedric looked off to Draco's right with a shielded expression on his face. "Just say it. I'm letting you."

"I'll always love her more, Cedric."

"I imagine _she'll_ always love you more."

"Then you don't know her at all."

Cedric blinked. "I don't—"

"She wouldn't choose love over honor."

Cedric glared. "She did with you."

"For the span of _weeks_. For _weeks_ she thought she might have something she's never really been able to feel. But she's too grounded for that. I knew it every time I kissed her. It was like I felt the battle within her mind. I knew she would never really choose me."

"I love her that way, Draco."

Draco sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know."

"So I'm never going to have that kind of love with her?"

"No, you will," Draco looked up and smiled slightly. "I just gave her the first taste of it."

Cedric sat down beside Draco, pulling the robe from his shoulders and dangling it between his fingers. "I'm not that confident, Draco. Every time I kiss her, I'll be wondering is she's comparing me to you."

Draco snorted and Cedric looked at him in surprise and hurt. "Cedric, you git. I may be in love with your wife and queen, but she's not that in love with me. At least, she _won't_ be. She loves you too. In a different way, yes, but she does. And the difference between you and me is that I'm just…in love with her. I'd never make her a good husband she'll grow to love forever."

"Now who's the git?" Cedric stood and pulled the robe back on his shoulders. He looked at Draco until Draco dropped his gaze, the hurt seeping back into his chest and squashing the anger he felt. "If I were any other man, Draco…"

"I know," Draco whispered.

"I wish I were."

Draco snorted again. "I don't. I would've hurt someone else far worse than you. And I don't think I could live with that. _You_ taught me that honor."

"I'm sorry."

Draco gave a small smile. "I know that too."

He started when a low knock came at the door. Blaise poked his head in.

"It's time, your Majesty."

Cedric smiled in response before Blaise left. He turned back to Draco. "Now's the best time. Everyone will be distracted. How far will you go?"

Draco sighed. "I want to go back home. Even if it's just for ruins."

Cedric grimaced. "You're not taking Snape, are you?"

Draco grinned and rose. "Not a chance."

Cedric offered his hand and Draco pulled him into a hug. "Take care of her."

Cedric pulled away and looked at Draco. "I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco tossed the reins over the horse's back, patting the beast lightly on the neck. He turned and looked at the castle, the flags for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor sharing poles on each of the building's spires. Hundreds of villagers and nobility stood within and outside of the castle walls, talking excitedly in anticipation for the appearance of the bride and groom.

He turned back to the horse and placed a foot in the saddle, starting when he heard someone clear a throat behind him. He turned and saw Harry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Draco bit his tongue against his annoyance. "It's what I need."

Harry nodded and Draco realized that he actually understood. He closed the distance between them and passed him a long object wrapped in red silk. Draco removed the fabric and stared at the object, turning at last to look questioningly at Harry.

"She wants you to have it," Harry said.

"I can't wield this. You know that."

"She told me to tell you that Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous," he said softly. "And you are."

Draco blinked, feeling flattered. He nodded and fastened the gift to his saddle. Turning back to Harry, he held his hand out, which Harry clasped in his own.

"If the Knights ever need me…"

Harry smirked. "We do, Draco. But we understand."

Draco smiled once more. He turned and mounted the horse, holding the reins loosely as the horse walked a bit in place. He looked down at Harry.

"Long live the king and queen."

"Long live the king and queen," Harry answered.

Draco dug his heels into the ribcage of the horse and felt the wind lap against his face. He flew through the forest around Hogwarts and past the buildings of Hogsmeade. In the distance, he heard the cheers and trumpet fanfares and knew Hermione and Cedric were waving their goodbyes. The sun shone bright in the afternoon sky, bearing heat down on the world, but Draco didn't feel hot. He stirred the horse faster, letting his senses dissipate in the trail behind him. As he glanced up in the sky for his direction, a red bird flew through the clouds. He smiled and turned toward Slytherin, the sword of Gryffindor banging on his calf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
